Glorious, not lenghty (Version française)
by Neikow
Summary: {Trad} C'était ce bref moment. Cette expression, qui a montré que Natasha Loki n'étaient pas si différents. Cette fierté qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'il avait séduis avec succès une femme. Elle n'avait pas été si surprise, puis ... elle l'aurait certainement giflé pour son arrogance masculine. / Lokasha - Loki x Natasha . MA sur AFF
1. Chapter 1 : Deep Morning

Hello !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic'. C'est une traduction de l'allemand.

Je remercie beaucoup de fois Aerith Mon-Kishu pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction.

L'auteur recommande des mouchoirs pour ce chapitre, mais faites comme bon vous semble ^^

Cette traduction à été assez diffcile pour moi car j'ai plus l'habitude de rigoler et j'ai souvent eu envie de rajouter des touches d'humour, bref bonne lecture et pensez à laisser une review ^^

**Disclaimer:** Rien de m'appartient, la fiction originale est de Aerith Mon-Kishu.

**^v^v^v^^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

Une année était passée. Une année de chagrin et d'angoisse.

365 jours terrestres depuis qu'il avait quitté Midgard.

8765 heures qu'il vivait sans elle.

Pour un dieu, ce n'était qu'un battement de cils, mais pour Loki, c'était comme une éternité.

Il y a un an, il avait remis sont corps de mortelle aux flammes, comme elle l'avait voulu.

Et il aurait tout donné pour être avec elle.

Ses doigts feuilletaient les pages d'un vieil album photo. Leurs moments ensemble n'était désormais pas plus que quelques photos et sa mémoire qui disparaissait peu à peu.

Il pouvait à peine se rappeler comment il tombait sous le charme du doux parfum de ses cheveux quand elle plongeait sa tête dans son cou. Ses lèvres de velours sur sa peau n'était plus que l'ombre de sentiments. Sa voix douce murmurant, gémissant ou criant son nom. Comment elle était lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Cette perte avait aussi emporté une partie de lui. La seule partie qui était en mesure de le garder saint d'esprit.

Peu à peu, il s'éloignait de la vie, en essayant de se souvenir du passé afin de ne plus être confronté à la dure réalité du présent. Il ne le faisait pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour eux.

Natasha lui avait fait promettre de vivre au jour le jour et non dans le deuil. De ne pas sombrer dans l'obscurité, qui fut pendant des siècles une partie de sa vie.

Ils avaient chassés les ombres, lui laissant enfin voir la lumière, mais maintenant, le crépuscule mangeait de nouveau son âme.

Quelles raisons avait-il de ne pas céder à l'obscurité ?

De ne pas chercher la destruction et la domination ?

Y avait il quelque chose qui pouvait le garder en main ?

- Oui, dit une voix au fond de lui.

Ce matin, il était allé voir Heimdall. Il lui avait parlé de la vie de sa famille qu'il avait laissé sur Midgard, la conscience tranquille.

Cette seule pensée lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Oh, comme elle était heureuse quand il lui avait passé sa fille, à qui elle avait donné vie, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Et bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'eux et leur progéniture seraient bénis. Et avec l'angoisse que pouvait apporter l'héritier d'un géant des glaces. Loki lui serait éternellement reconnaissant de lui avoir donné sa chance.

Ils avaient tout deux prouvés que tant de péchés, de sang et de ténèbres pouvait créer quelque chose de si innocent, si pur.

Leurs enfants ont été élevés dans l'amour et l'honneur. Et sont devenus de formidables demi-dieux.

Ils avaient subi la perte douloureuse de leur mère mais ils l'avaient surmontés et avaient fondés leur propre famille.

Loki avait protégé les pages de l'album avec sa magie qui se seraient jaunies au fil du temps ou seraient devenu poussière.

Une photo sur laquelle il embrassait son ventre arrondi, tant de fierté dans ses yeux.

Et son sourire heureux mais épuisé.

Avant que d'autres souvenirs refassent surface, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte ?

Un domestique lui apportait une lettre.

Loki retombait dans une rage envers la personne qui l'avait dérangé avant de voir de qui venait la lettre.

Il reconnu surtout l'écriture de celui-ci, ou de celle-ci.

Sa première fille. Elle avait vraiment hérité du meilleur de ses parents. Et cela comprenait aussi l'écriture.

Prudemment il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec le cachet de cire. Chose qu'elle avait appris de son père pour écrire à d'autres personnes. Le blason de la famille qu'il avait fondé avec Natasha figurait sur la cire.

Et de nouveau, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il ouvrit la lettre.

« Père,

Nous serions très heureux si vous pouvez nous tenir compagnie aujourd'hui. Vous en avez besoin, tout comme nous.

Natalia. »

Loki ne sut pas combien de fois il lut et relut la lettre. L'élégante calligraphie nageant sous ses yeux. Les mots étaient floutés par les larmes qui coulaient et faisait des taches sur le papier.

Il poussa un soupir et lis la terre de coté pour essuyer les larmes salées qui coulaient sur son visage. Puis il se leva et caressa ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne idée. Il n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que soit à son ainée. C'est avec une démarche incertaine qu'il se dirigea vers le Bifrost.

- Que dirais-tu de nous parler de maman ? Dit Natalia en rompant le silence.

Quand elle vit la grimace que fit son père, elle continua de se rapller de bon souvenir avant de reprendre.

- Je veux dire, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Ce doit surement être une magnifique histoire d'amour. Vous ne nous en avez jamais beaucoup parlé... et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

Loki regarda dans les yeux bleus de sa fille.

Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Les cheveux roux, flamboyants et les traits de son visage fins, délicats et presque aristocratique. Bien qu'ils venaient aussi de son père, une famille de princes et de rois.

- Ta mère et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas toujours aimés. Il fut un temps où.. nous nous sommes haïs. Mais cette haine était tellement brulante qu'elle à mis le feu à nos cœurs.

- Ça me semble très romantique, plaisanta sa fille.

- C'est cela., ces souvenirs étaient agréables et il marqua un sourire sur les lèvres du dieu.

- Ta mère m'a battu à mon propre jeu, moi, le dieu du Mensonge et de la Discorde.

- Raconte-moi, dit-elle en s'asseyant et regardant dans la direction de son père.

Loki baissa la tête puis regarda sa fille gravement. Cette jeune femme tenait vraiment de ses parents. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença :

- Une fois, j'ai voulu être un roi. D'Àsgard, de Midgard. Des 9 Royaumes. J'avais vécu comme un roi l'héritier légitime du trône de Laufey, à Jotunheim. Mias je voulais plus. Et.. je suis tombé très bas. J'ai passé un accord avec Thanos et les Chitauris...


	2. Chapter 2 : Desire

_Hey, hey, hey !_

C'est re-moi avec la suite de_ **Glorious, not lenghty**, _qui je le rappelle est une fiction_ d**'Aerith Mon-Kishu.** Dans ce chapitre on entre dans les choses sérieuses ! _

_Autre petite annonce, par rapport à mon autre fiction **« Les Épopées d'un Avenger »** j'ai maintenant trouvé une bêta et les fautes devraient diminuer.._

_Brefouilles, un grand merci à **Aerith Mon-Kishu** pour m'avoir permit de traduire sa fic' qui au passage est exceptionnelle. Pensez à mettre une p'tite review !_

_«'Merci, pour votre coopération' c'était les seul mots qu'elle dit avant de retourner à ses obligations. Oh, quelle honte pour moi d'être battu à mon propre jeu. »_

___Natalia regarda son père avec un sourire._

_« Et ça vous a plu, n'e'st-ce pas ? »_

_« Ça m'a perturbé... et m'a de nouveau fait réféchir à mes actes . »_

_« Oh, mon cher père, je sais qu'il y avait plus que ça. »_

___« Tu as raison... à partir de ce moment, j'ai vu la race humaine sous un angle différent. En particulier les femmes..Natasha était..quelqu'un que je voulais conquérir. Attractive et avec une langue d'argent._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki resta là pendant quelques minutes. Ça ne pouvais pas être vrai...Que c'était-il passé pour que cette femme pathétique puisse lui soutirer cette information ?

******Il ****avait l'avantage ! Il était un dieu !**

Comment avait-elle pu oser ...

La honte d'avoir été battu à son propre jeu avait blessé son orgueil.

En même temps... il avait le désir de la soumettre. Un désire qui allait bien au delà de la simple ruse. Il voulait la posséder – pour assouvir son désir pour elle.

Le demi-dieu resta assis sur le banc de sa cage de verre. Son esprit travaillait déjà sur plan pour atteindre cet objectif.

Après avoir réfléchis à 5 variantes du plan ainsi que toutes les possibilités et rebondissements inattendus, il reconnu l'absurdité de tout cela.

Qu'est qu'il y avait de désirable dans cette humaine ?

Elle était mortelle une courte romance qui n'avait pas besoin d'être réciproque.

Après avoir conquis la terre, elle lui appartiendrait. Il devait juste faire attention à ne pas la blesser pendant la bataille. Mais cela semblait ne présenter aucun problème.

Inconsciemment, il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Depuis quand était-il si … exité … et …

Ses doigts sentirent un léger renflement sur son pantalon.

Était-ce … ?

Furieux, il pris conscience de son excitation physique. Ce qui fit sa honte encore plus insupportable.

Cette femme payerais pour cela !

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_« On dirait que vous étiez vraiment désireux d'elle ! » dit Natalia en plaisantant, puis elle sourit à son père. Qui aurait pensé que deux ennemis jurés seraient aussi proche l'un de l'autre ?_

___«Plus que ça. Je n'étais pas seulement intéressé par la vengeance ou le désire physique. Ce moment … m'a montré que nous avions tout deux des âmes sombres._

___« Et quelle était votre prochaine l'étape ? »_

___Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait sa fille._

___« Oh, Natalia, tu ferrais mieux de demander quel a été ma prochaine … pensée. »_

___Ça ne le dérangeais pas de parler de sa bien-aimé. Elle était sa plus grande fierté. Surtout ..._

___« Tu étais mon souhait, » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence._

___« Moi ? »_

___« Oui, vous êtes la preuve que quelque chose d'innocent et pure pouvais naître de cette union. Une … expérience, si tu préfères, de mes jours … pas vraiment saints d'esprits... je voulais seulement la prendre, encore et encore, afin de prouver ma virilité. Et quoi de plus viril que l'acte de procréation ? Elle ne m'appartenait pas et un enfant serait notre lien. »_

___Il sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines._

___« Il n'y avait rien que je voulais plus que le corps de votre mère. À ce stade, je savais déjà qu'elle n'était pas capable de porter un j'ai l'ai utilisé à mon avantage. Eh bien … l'obscurité en moi le pensait. À la fin, il s'est avéré assez fort pour lui rendre cette capacité pour lui rendre ses capacités grâce à ma magie et mes gênes de géant des glaces, dont je serais éternellement reconnaissant »_

___Fièrement, il regarda ses enfants dans les yeux._

___« C'est un comportement très immature, père, » déclara son fils qui avait désormais 4 enfants._

_« ____Je suppose. Quoique ... après toutes ces centaines d'années que j'ai vécues, je n'étais plus qu'un petit garçon, qui a finalement voulu faire plus que de prendre une femme en faisant attention et avec une vessie de mouton comme contraception. Dans le mythes nordiques je suis décrit comme un homme qui avait imprégné la moitié des femmes de Asgard, mais ... ce n'est point n'est vrai ... »_

___« Encore une fois, on peut voir le coin perdu qu'est Asgard, » plaisanta Natalia, qui utilisait des moyens de contraception plus … moderne avec son amant, Howard, fils d'Antony Stark et de Virginia Potts._

___« Les vessies de mouton, était-ce gênant ? »_

___« Eh bien, je suis toujours protégé contre la grossesse à l'aide de ma magie.C'est plus simple, mais parfois, je respectais leurs décisions. »_

___« Contrairement à notre mère, » dit le jeune himme avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux et un visage presque bleuté, anormalement pâle._

___Loki savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qui sommeillait en lui. Les gènes Jotuns étaient fort en lui._

___« Oh, oui … ta mère … était la femme que je cherchais depuis des années. »_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki préférait ne pas réaliser mais … il avait été vaincu par les faibles forces de la terre. Un dieu … inférieur aux mortels …

Mais il avait un plan.

Oh, comment il l'avait insulté, dans son esprit et dans son corps quand Natasha avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Clint, juste avant son départ pour Asgard avec Thor.

Elle devrait payer pour ça …

Quand enfin terminé, les boucles de ses propres entrailles autour de lui et qu'il était condamné à être toujours exposé au venin d'un serpent qui coulait constamment sur son visage, il repensa à elle, la mortelle …

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? La douleur devait être insoutenable, » dit le jeune homme pensif.

___« Ça l'était, mais ce n'est pas comparable à l'agonie de la naissance, » Les yeux de Loki devinrent plus foncés mais seulement l'espace d'un moment._

___« Je me suis enfui dans les souvenirs de votre mère. Et plus ma détresse augmentait, plus fort était mon pouvoir. J'ai … été en mesure de l'atteindre, dans ses rêves. Et ceux-ci sont capable de révéler la vraie nature d'une personne … »_

___« Et quelle sorte de rêve lui avez vous envoyé ? » demanda son fils, intéressé._

___« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » dit Loki en haussant un sourcil._

___« Bien sûr … » ronronna Natalia._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? À partir de là, on va pas tarder à rentrer dans un registre plus M. Mais je vous préviendrait au début des chapitres._

_Une petite review pour la route ?_


End file.
